Love is there
by swim781
Summary: Kaylie and austin during and after worlds, as their love grows!
1. Chapter 1

*Take place after the season 2 finale: Worlds Apart.

**Chapter One**

Austin's POV

Kaylie did it; her floor was amazing at worlds. Sitting in the audience I got that rush that I only got when I finished a perfect routine, this proved to me that kaylie and I are meant to be. This proved to me that she is everything that means something to me. After the girls received their gold medals, the partying started. Outside of the arena a Brazilian gymnast was congratulating kaylie.

As I pushed my way over to her I took the opportunity to check that hottie out. Man, does kaylie look sexy in spandex! I began at her feet; she was stretching out her white sneaker "covered" ankle. Then I worked my up her leg, her navy blue sweats clung to her cute toned bum. Even though I knew she might look over at any second, I couldn't stop myself from staring. All I wanted to do in this second is grab a cheek in each hand and give it a squeez. The spandex also showed her most dominant muscles through the fabric. Kaylies sweatshirt was red white and blue. When zipped up the design looked like an alien. But the sweater clung tightly to her tummy and breasts. She looked so hot in the team uniform. Wow, she sure worked hard getting all that muscle back from rehab.

_Flashback to when he visited her in rehab._

I was told to sit in a lawn chair on the patio. Then I saw her, the looked beautiful. Kaylie had her hair straight and pulled back into a half pony. She wore a cozy stripped sweater over a pink floral top. On her lower half she wore a pair of boyfriend jeans and black toms.

She asked me if I meant it when I said I was falling for her. I told her that I meant it; after I answered her question all I wanted to do was stand up, take her onto my lap and give her a nice long smooch.

My eyes lit up when she said she was falling for me too. It took all of me not to take her into my arms and make love to the petite brunette. Austin Tucker, restrain yourself. I knew it was right when I told her to wait and not act on her feelings but it felt like a gunshot to my heart when I told her that. She looked so hurt, but that was quickly covered with anger. I had to get out of there before I took it back, so I turned around and walked to my car.

_End flashback! And back to worlds._

When I got in touching distance from kaylie I pulled her into my arms and spun her round. As I put her down, I told her that she inspired me. Her smile became bigger as I told her. Then one Indian and one white reporter came over and said, "Austin Tucker! There isn't anything going on between you and Kaylie Cruz is there?" As he questioned I kept one arm securely around kaylies waist so she would stay right beside me. The second reporter said, "Mr. Cobalt doesn't have a girlfriend… does he?" I took this opportunity to make kaylie know how deeply I feel. "Yes, yes I do, if she'll have me?" I announced. Then I looked down at kaylie, who was smiling eagerly up at me. Her pearly whites encouraged me to charge on. "Now me and her would like some privacy." I said, pushing them away.

I took no time to grab her and place her lips on mine. She placed her hands on my cheeks and kissed back. Just her lightest touch made me go wild. Wow I thought to myself, my girlfriend is an amazing kisser. One of the best kissers ive ever given the time of day to. It wasn't slimy like Clarissa's, I didn't get bit like when I hooked up with Ali, kaylie tasted delicious unlike Morgan, and lastly it wasn't a closed mouth kiss like Kimmy. Kaylies kisses were sweet, delicious, sexy and open mouthed. Her tongue let mine lead (I liked this!) and she didn't pull back when my tongue stroked hers.

Then, much to my dismay; I heard an annoying high-pitched voice, "Excuse me lovebirds!" At the sound, kaylie pulled back and I glared at whoever interrupted our make out session. It was her teammate Lauren Tanner. The next thing I know, that brat is pulling my girl out of my arms. As I stare after my new girlfriend she looks back and flashes me a smile! God, do I love that girl. I can't help but grin back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Austins POV

Tonight was the worlds gold medal party. I almost went to kaylies room 4 hours before the party just to see her, but I decided to wait. Since Max came to see Payson, he was my new roommate, things were still a little awkward from when he kissed me but we had talked about that in the hospital.

_Flashback to Austin visiting Max in the hospital._

"Hey dude, how you feeling?" I asked as I walked in the door. "Hey man. Look I want to talk about that, that, ummmmm…. Kiss" he whispered getting to what we were both thinking. "Ya, me too. Okay so im fine with you being bi. But only as long as you don't look at and treat me different, and you cannot kiss me ever. Max, im in love with kaylie and she is the only person who I want to kiss. She is different, she is the one, I can feel it. Do you think she might like me too?" I pushed. Max took a long breath. "Well to start off with, I will not do anything like that. Because im in love with Pay. As for kaylie, I think she is an attractive, great girl and I think you two are perfect for each other. It's amazing that you love her, and she absolutely likes you in that way. But I don't think she's in love with you." As he said that last bit my smile became non-existent.

"YET! Yet, I do think… no. I know that she will fall in love with you. But it would be crazy for her to be at that point already." He added when he saw my expression. This made me glow, he knew that kaylie would love me!

_End flashback! Back to when they arrive at the party._

_NO POV!_

As soon as Austin arrives at the party, he shrugs off some random girl and scans for kaylie. About 5 minutes later he sees her. She looks like a goddess. Her hair was perfectly curled, she had minimal make up and pink lip gloss. She had on a white skin-tight dress, that had a sweetheart top, showed a perfect amount of cleavage and the dress went about 5 inches above her small knees. Down the front of the dress were 5 black buttons about 2 centimeters apart. To finish it off she wore some nude pumps. She looked so sexy that she had the attention of every male in the room.

Austins POV

I strolled over to my hottie and smiled at the other guys rubbing "she's mine" into their ugly faces. As soon as our eyes locked she smiled.

"Hey!" She greeted me.

"Hey yourself. Ya know, its gunna be hard for me to keep my hands and lips off of you tonight." I give her a once over and wrapping her in my arms. Giving her a squeeze her so tight her breasts almost popping out of her bra (exactly what I was going for…) "You look so hot!" I complimented. "You don't look so bad yourself." She sighed as she looked down and tried to pull up her dress. But I stopped her there, giving her a sweet kiss. She responded by placing her hands on his shoulders. I pulled her as close as two bodies can be, and let my hands travel down her back and onto her bum. After all the oxygen was used up she pulled back and gave me a bright smile. "Come on, I need to show you off!" I said pulling toward my teammates.

"Hey guys!" I said, as we approached them. "This is my girlfriend Kaylie Cruz." I said, making sure the word girlfriend was in their heads. "Hey Kaylie! Ive missed you so much! How are you?" Nicky Russo smiled as he talked. Wait, why is he looking at kaylie like that? Does he like her? Oh no, no no no. I just got with kaylie I am not giving her away. Get ready Russo, this is war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Austin's POV

The sun shining through my window wakes me before my alarm beeps. Its 6:00 am and I have to wait another hour to see kaylie. I push the covers off me, walk to my dresser and pull out a fresh pair of navy underwear. Then I pull out a black t-shirt and grey sweat shorts. After I change I go to the kitchen where Max was on video chat with Payson. Rolling my eyes, I get out an orange and a peanut bar. As I'm munching, all I can think about is Cruz. Her soft chocolate hair, her shiny brown eyes that show everything she's feeling even though she tries to hide it. I just want to stroke her perfectly toned arms and legs. And not to mention her 6-pack. God, what did I do to score her?

"Hey Austin! Good mornin'." Pay said through Max's laptop.

"Hey Pay. Have you talked to kaylie lately?" I asked curiously, meanwhile Max is making a weird face.

"Yes Austin I have, she is my beast friend after all! Why?" Payson asked while fluttering her eyelids.

"What was she wearing? Did she look pretty? Did she say things about me?" I questioned excitedly.

"Oh Austin! You are in love!" Pay said clapping her hands and bouncing up and down. "Oooo look! She's online right now! I'll add her to the video chat."

"She is? Max scoot over!" I pushed while fixing my hair quickly so I could look good for my girlfriend.

"Hi Pay!" Kaylie said. "Who's that weird man on the third line?" Squinting her eyes trying to make me out.

"Hey babe. It's me, Austin! God do I wish you were actually here so I could give you a proper good morning." I hinted suggestively.

Kaylie giggled and blew me an air kiss.

I grinned and commented, "Mmmm." Closing my eyes and imagining her here with me. I would take her around the waist, stroking the soft tan skin of her back and tummy. Kaylie stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around my neck. Taking her lips to mine I would give her a long deep, tongue kiss. Running my hands down her back and slipped my hands into her pants…

"AUSTIN! WAKEY WAKEY!" My girlfriend yelled at me.

Shaking my head I looked at the clock, 6:50. Crap we are gunna be late.

Good thing kaylie said, "Crap! We've got to go! See you there!" Then her screen went black. Quickly I turned the computer off and got my bag. Max and I hopped in our cars and sped off to the rock.

Once there I stood up and out of my car. "How do you tell someone you love them?" I asked my self, seeing kaylie's silver car pull into her spot. All of a sudden, I hear "Easy. Especially if it's Kaylie…" behind me. Shoot! Did I say that out loud! I scold myself as I turn around. Wanting to know who was now in on my secret.

"Oh crap." Is all I can say when I see who it is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Austin's POV

When I turn around Summer. "Oh crap," I complained. As soon as I see her smiling face all I can think is, she is going to tell Sasha and that will get me and even worse, Kaylie kicked out of the rock.

Surprisingly the next thing she said was "Don't worry, I will not tell Sasha." I thought to myself, she must have seen my face. But it worried me when she said "Well Kaylie is here now, so you both should tell him together before he sees that picture of you two locking lips." Then she combed her hair with her fingers and walked into the gym.

That still in my head, I walked over to my girlfriend and wrapped my arms around her waist then started kissing her neck. She jumped a little at first but then realized it was me. She turned around to face me then wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled. Then I pressed my lips against hers and kissed her passionately. If it was possible, this kiss was better than the first.

As we were kissing my hands roamed up her sweatshirt and t-shirt. Her skin was as soft and as a baby's. I felt a strong urge to pick her up and take her to my house. Then to make love to her all day long.

Before I actually had a chance to do that, she pulled back and smiled brightly. "Good morning!" kaylie said.

"Mmmm good morning to you too." I answered. My arms still wrapped around her waist, and under her shirt.

Kaylie licked her lips and pushed my hands out from under her shirt. But still, she smiled and took my hand. I intertwined my fingers with hers and led her into the rock.

"CRUZ! TUCKER! GET INTO THE OFFICE NOW!" Kaylie's face comes over with worry as she hears the accented voice. She looks up at me in panic, but in an effort to calm her I just smile, give her hand a squeeze, kissed her on the cheek and pulled her up the stairs.

"Austin! Do you remember when I told you NO DATING when you came to train here?" Sasha spat.

"Well yes," I started.

"Then why did you tell the press that you are with kaylie? And worse, you kissed her on camera!" He interrupted.

"And a good kiss it was." I replied, winking at kaylie.

Still blushing, kaylie added, "Sasha, didn't you say that the elites could date if and after we won worlds?"

For once Sasha was speechless. Running his hand through his hair, he said, "Well… do you two really care for each other?"

"Yes." I answered for both of us.

"Fine kaylie and Austin, you can stay together but there will be no flirting, kissing or touching in the gym. And if either of your gymnastics takes a hit, that will be the end. Understood?" He asked.

Both Kaylie and I smiled, nodded and walked out of the office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Austin's POV

It was about 4 hours since Sasha cleared us to date. Through these long 4 hours I did not get too much training in. This was because I could not get Kaylie out of my head. Seeing her in her hot little pink leo made my head spin. Not to mention I had to keep adjusting my pants to cover up my arousal. God, if anyone saw that…

After a while I couldn't help myself anymore. After Kaylie finished her beam routine I walked over, took her hand in mine and pulled her out of the main gym. Once in the lobby I stopped, took her other hand and stroked them with my thumbs.

She smiled nervously and asked, "Austin, what are you doing? I have to train!"

I smiled it return and answered, "I couldn't help myself any longer. You were tempting me too much."

As I said the word tempting, Kaylie looked confused. So I pulled my girlfriend in and placed her soft lips on mine. As I made the kiss deeper, I took her hands and wrapped them around my neck. Letting go of her hands, I felt my way down her arms and onto her hips.

I guess Kaylie ran out of oxygen, because she pulled back and took a breath. To give her time to catch her breath, I attacked her neck. She moaned softly as I began to kiss and suck at it. After a little bit I was getting more into it, and started to moan. But, my moans were not as quiet as Kaylie's. They were loud. Apparently Kaylie thought they were loud enough for someone to hear. Because she placed her hands on my cheeks and pulled my face away.

"Shhhhhhh!" She whispered.

"Sorry! I will just have to make it up to you…" I laughed suggestively.

Then I pulled her into another kiss. As we kissed I thought about when the right time to tell her I loved her. I wanted to tell her at the right time. I wanted to tell her when I thought she would say it back and mean it.

What the hell, I'm gunna tell her now! So I pull back and look at her, trying to read her feelings. As I looked into her eyes I could see that she did love me! So I took a deep breath and said it.

"Kaylie," I started, taking both of her hands in mine. "I love you." I admitted smiling.

Kaylie's smile reached her eyes, and she hugged me. She pulled away and said, "Austin, I love you too!"

I took her into my arms and spun her round, kissing her the whole time. I couldn't express my happiness as much as I wanted too.

Kaylie smiled and looked at the clock. Suddenly she looked worried. As I looked at what time it was I got worried too. We have been out here for 40 minutes. Oh crap what will Sasha say!

We lock eyes then run into to main gym. As we go through the doors, I notice 3 hickeys on Kaylie's neck. Before I could say anything we run right into Sasha and Kaylie's dad talking. As they see us run in they stop talking and turn around. Right away both of their eyes go to Kaylie's neck.

Looking down at her, she looks confused and says, "What?"

A storm cloud comes over Alex Cruz's face. He is speechless. After a very awkward silence, Alex still cannot speak.

All Sasha can say is, "Kaylie Cruz what the hell is that?" Pointing at the hickeys.

Since Kaylie can't possibly see them, she says, "What do you mean?"

So I answer for her, "Its 3 Hickeys." Alex Cruz's face looks like he's about to loose it. So I add, "Sir," Looking down.

"Kaylie, Austin, in my office. NOW!" Sasha spits. "Alex, you can join us too." He adds.

If looks could kill Alex Cruz would have just murdered me. Well, this should be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Austin's POV

After climbing up the stairs and taking a seat on the leather couch, Sasha closed the glass doors to his office. As soon as Kaylie's bum was planted next to me Alex Cruz started loudly talking, not quite yelling.

"Kaylie Cruz! Since when do you have a boyfriend!" He asked.

Kaylie glanced at me quickly then answered, "Well, uumm, you see…"

I could see her mind was scattered. So I placed my hand on her knee and stared him right in the eye. "Well shall I start at the beginning?" I started.

"Yes. And do it now!" Alex said.

So I continued. "We met outside the hotel at the French meet. Then later we saw each other in the hallway and I put two in two together, this was Kaylie Cruz! National champ, rock rebel and most beautiful girl in the world." As I said the last part, I looked Kaylie right in the eye and she smiled.

"When I got back to the United States I admit, I googled her. But don't worry I'm not a stalker!" I laughed. "Since I already knew she trained at the Rock, I went to my coach and said I was transferring to the Rock. Then my coach called Sasha. And Sasha thought it was a good idea!"

I took a breath and continued, "Then I came to the Rock and well, didn't get the warm welcome I wanted" Winking at Kaylie and she let out a small soft giggle.

"Kaylie really didn't like me at first. And yes I admit, I started flirting with her. Like all the time." Kaylie rolled her eyes.

"Then I started seeing the signs of anorexia because my sister was anorexic. I tried to warn her but she didn't listen. I was very worried so I asked Payson where she lived"

"That's where you got my address! God! Why did Pay give you that!" Kaylie interrupted.

Not answering her question, "That's when I came to talk to you and your wife sir. As you know Kaylie walked in and demanded the reason I was there. I told her that if I got to know her more, I would fall in love with her. Then you kicked me out of the house." Alex rolled his eyes at that.

"Then when I saw her in rehab she said that she was falling for me too." I smiled when the memory came back. I took her hand and continued.

"I told her that I was serious, and I was falling for her. But I told her that she needed to focus on her recovery. After she came back, we became friends. While training for worlds we had a few moments. Then at worlds we got together. And we've been together since then." I smiled. And I was very surprised to see that Alex and Sasha smiling like little girls.

"So you really helped her through her recovery?" Alex asked.

"Ya he did." Kaylie answered.

Alex ran his hand over his head and sighed. "I cannot believe I'm saying this but you two can keep dating."

Kaylie and I smiled and I kissed her on the cheek.

"THAT leads me to the next thing." Sasha said.

"I said no romantic anything in the gym!" He stated.

"Well, we here actually in the lobby not the gym." I corrected.

"From now on follow the rules! And they count anywhere in the building!" Sasha said.

We both nodded and when back to training.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Austin's POV

After practice I decided to ask Kaylie if she wanted to go to Spruce Juice with me. So I leaned against my car and waited until she came out of the rock. Not even 2 minutes later Kaylie walked out of the door. Before she could get in her car I walked over.

"Hey babe!" I greeted.

She turned around and smiled, "Oh hey! What's up?"

"Do you wanna go get a Spruce Juice?" I asked.

"Um, sure!" She nodded.

"Lets ride in my car and we can get yours later." I closed her car door, took her hand and lead her to mine.

I opened the passenger door and she got in. About 5 minutes later we pulled into a parking space and got out.

Holding hands we mad our way over to get juice. We both got our strawberry drinks and sat down at a table.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" I complimented.

Kaylie smiled and leaned over towards my face. She gave me a quick peck on the lips. I tried to deepen the kiss but someone interrupted.

"Hey Kaylie! Long time no see!" I looked over and came face to face with my teammate, Nicky Russo.

Nicky's POV

After stopping at the Rock to see Kaylie, I just find her car. Good thing Pay comes out the door and tells me that she's at Spruce Juice with her boyfriend Austin.

As soon as I pull into the juice place I scan for Kaylie. Then I see her, she looks beautiful. With her tight spandex black sweatpants and her black and pink sweatshirt. Her hair is down and slightly curled, blowing in the wind. I smile and walk over. But my heart sinks as she leans in and kisses Austin. Austin starts at kiss her more intimately so I intrude and say,

"Hey Kaylie! Long time no see!"

She pulls back from Austin's mouth and looks up to see who interrupted. I look at Austin and he is glaring at me, so much I think he might punch me in the face.

So I return my attention back to Kaylie's angelic face. With her warm cocoa eyes, that matches her soft luscious brown hair and her perfect, soft tanned skin.

What ruins my one-sided moment with Kaylie is Austin's glare. Its like he reads my mind whenever I'm thinking of Kaylie.

Austin's POV

Its like he doesn't even try to hide it! He is checking out my girlfriend, admiring her right in front of me!

Kaylie smiles and asks him to sit down. Its obvious she doesn't notice the way he's looking at her. He smiles at me and sits down not even 3 inches away from Kaylie.

"What are you doing in Boulder?" Kaylie asks.

Nicky glances at me and says, "Well I came to see you princess!"

As soon as he says that I stand up, grab Kaylie's arm, and drag her back to my car.

When we are both in I put the keys in and speed back to my house.

"What the hell Austin! What was that? And where the hell are we going?" Kaylie yells at me.

"He wants to be with you Kaylie! And not as a friend! As a boyfriend! I am not going to let him take you away from me!" I answer loudly. By then we are in my driveway and the car was stopped.

Kaylie softly mutters "Oh. Austin calm down. I love you! YOU! Not Nicky. Nicky is a friend. I love you, not him!" And takes my hand in hers.

I look over at her and say, "I'm sorry. I love you too."

I lean over and give her a deep long kiss.

Then I get out of the car and open her door.

When she gets out I pick her up and shut the door with my foot.

"Why are you picking me up?" Kaylie asks. "And where are we going?"

"I picked you up because I love you. And I am bringing you inside."

"Why?" She asks.

I kiss her and say, "Because I am going to make love to you." And kiss her again.

When I pull back she smiles and says, "Alright!"

I just smile and think about how much I love her. And how incredible making love to her is going to be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Austin's POV

I wake up to the sound of birds outside my window. Today is Sunday. Which means I could have slept longer, but those flippin' birds outside! I roll my head around, stretching, and look down at Kaylie. My arm is wrapped securely around her bareback. She also has her arms around me while she sleeps.

As I shift around, it seems to wake her up too. She flutters her eyelids, waking them up. And tries to sit up but my arm wont let her. Running her hand through her hair, she looks up at me. I smile and lean down to give her a kiss. After a little while she pulls back and smiles.

"Last night was amazing." I said pulling her close.

"Yeah it was." She smiled.

"Better than you thought?" I asked.

"Yes." She said giving me a peck on the lips.

I deepened the kiss and rolled on top of her. My hands still wrapped around her back, her arms wrapped around my neck. Kaylie ran out of breath, pulled back and smiled. I smiled back and started to kiss her neck. She moaned. And I smiled as I kissed her.

_LATER THAT DAY…_

Kaylie got up and started looking for her clothes, I did the same.

"Wanna go to Spruce Juice?" I asked, putting on my tee. And watching Kaylie who was bending over and looking for one of her shoes.

Kaylie raised her head and said, "Sure! Just let me find my shirt."

I saw her shirt behind me and picked it up. Swinging the blouse around my finger, I waited for her to notice. After a little while of crawling around, Kaylie got pissed because her shirt was nowhere to be found. I grinned at myself; _she is so hot without a shirt on, _I thought.

"Where the hell is it?" She yelled.

I laughed and walked toward her. She sat up and glared at me. Waving her hand up to grab the shirt, it raised it higher. I could tell she was getting mad so I wrapped my arms around her back and kissed her. At first she didn't kiss me back because she was still mad. But as I deepened our kiss, she began to lighten up and kiss me back.

After making love again, we were kissing and cuddling on the bed. But someone's ring tone went off.

"_Don't worry be happy" _It sang. Kaylie tried to pull out of my arms and get her phone, but I pulled her back and began to kiss her again.

"_Don't worry be happy" _It went again. She sighed so I grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello? Kaylie is busy right now." I answered coldly.

"Who is this?" A men's voice answer.

"Austin! Kaylie Cruz's boyfriend." I said. Looking at Kaylie she looked very confused.

"This is Nicky Russo. Give me Kaylie," He answered.

"What the hell man. Shes MINE! Don't call her again." I spat.

"I meant hand the phone to her." He said calmly.

"Hell no!" But Kaylie motioned for me to give the phone to her. So reluctantly I did.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Kay." He said through the phone.

"What's up?" Kaylie asked. There was no way I was letting him have any part of Kaylie. So I rolled onto her and began to kiss her. Starting on her cheeks, then her lips, and onto her neck.

"I need to tell you something." I heard through the phone. So I started to suck harder, and she moaned.

"Spit it out Nicky." Kaylie breathed. Making my way from her neck to her chest I sucked harder and harder.

"OH!" Kaylie moaned loudly.

I smiled and continued. "I need to go Nicky." Kaylie tried to end the convo.

"KAYLIE WAIT! I… I… I LOVE you!" Nicky smiled through his voice.

But by then Kaylie had already stopped listening, thank god. So I took the phone, slammed it shut and tossed it onto a chair. Then focused all my attention onto my girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

About 2 weeks later

In the middle of having breakfast my phone started ringing. Looking at the caller ID, I saw that it was my mother. _Good thing! _I thought, waiting desperately to tell her that I want her to meet Kaylie.

"Hey son!" She chirped.

"Hi mom, how are you?" I asked.

"Good. But I think the better question is, how are you?" Vivian hinted, _about Kaylie! _She thought.

"I'm the best I ever have been!" I answered.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with your, gorgeous, smart, cute girlfriend." She said smiling.

"She's not cute! Kaylie Cruz is adorable!" I corrected.

"Yes Austin. Of course, how is she?" My mother asked.

"Vivian Tucker! When have you become so nosey?" I asked laughing.

"Well? How is Kaylie?" She asked again.

"Kaylie is great! In fact, I would really like for you to meet her!" I said hopeful.

"Well Austin, your in luck! Because my firm is sending me to Denver on Sunday overnight, for a meeting!" She said.

"That's great! How is Le Privolage? Sunday night, 7:00 sound good?" I asked.

"That sounds great! I'll see you in 2 days!" Mom said, hanging up.

Closing my phone I grinned. Then walked out of the house, to my car and off too Kaylie's. _I hope she doesn't have plans because all elite's have the day off._

Pulling into the driveway, I saw her car. _Maybe she's home, or Payson and Lauren could have picked her up._

I walked to the door and rang the doorbell, which echoed all through the house. Looking in the windows next to the door, a very sleepy looking Kaylie stumbled down the stairs. So I took a step back, right in front of the door.

Kaylie opened the door and was blinded by the sun. Her hair was shiny and down. She had on a patching pink tank top and shorts on. _Wow, she looks so hot right now! The tank to isn't hiding much, and it seemed like her boobs were pushed up naturally. Also, those shorts are so flippin' short they could almost be underwear. And I was so turned on!_

"Morning." I said fast. Then not even waiting for her reply I grabbed her around the waist and carried her inside, slamming the door with my foot.

Pressing her against the wall, I started kissing her. Her lips, her cheeks, under her chin, her neck, and most of all her chest. Then I went back up and started attacking her lips.

In between kisses I asked, "Is anyone home?" Then started sucking on her neck, waiting for her reply.

"No." She moaned. "My dad is in Miami for 2 months. And my mom is at my Aunt Darcy's for 2 months too." Kaylie said breathing hard.

"You know," I smiled. "I have a box of condoms with me." I hinted.

"Wow." She laughed. "Forward much?"

"So is that a yes?" I hinted suggestively.

"You figure it out." She replied kissing me more intimately.

I picked her up again, bridal style. Then, not breaking the kiss I carried her up to her bedroom. Then breaking the kiss, I put her on the bed and striped down. After rolling on protection, I climbed on top of her.

Then I said, "Where were we?"

"I think we were here." Kaylie said, kissing me.

Sliding my hands under her shirt, I helped her take it off, then taking off her shorts and panties. Looking at bare body I thought, _God. She is the most beautiful person, or anything I have ever seen!_

"I love you so much baby." I said, then getting even more into it.

"I love you too Austin." She replied, kissing me back.

**Really sorry for the late update! I'm writing this as I go so PLEASE REVIEW and write your ideas. I might use some in the up coming chapters! I will review more often now! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

On Monday morning Sasha had all of the elites come in 1 hour early. Probably because the Olympic trials are in 3 weeks. So I guess boot camp starts now!

I pulled into that parking lot and I saw Payson, Lauren, Max, and Kaylie's cars. Then I spotted Sahsa's motorcycle, and a car that I didn't recognize. It was a sleek black Mercedes C Class. _I wonder whose car that is? Oh lord! Is that Ellen Bealls's car? I swear if she attacks Kaylie again…_

So I parked quickly in my spot, grabbed my black gym bag and ran into the Rock. Only to find everyone standing around in a semi-circle wearing only their leo's and sweats. I quickly ran over, put my bag in my locker and stripped down to my gym clothes.

Then I swiftly walked over to Kaylie. Putting my arm around her waist I saw Nicky Russo glaring at me. _What the HELL is Nicky flippin' Russo doing here? At the Rock! Oh my god, he is here for Kaylie… I can see it on his fugly face!_

I stiffened my jaw and glared back at him. Then I guess Kaylie caught onto our shared glare so she went on her tiptoes and kissed me on the cheek. I looked around to see if anyone was watching, and caught her lips in mine and gave her a sweet kiss. We both pulled back, smiled at each other, and then I turned my proud grin to Nicky and wiggled my eyebrows!

"I'm glad to see you are all finally here!" Sasha directed at me. I smiled and nodded.

I was surprised when Sasha stepped towards Nicky and said, "We have a new addition to our home. National and worlds silver medalist, Nicholas Russo!" And the coach started clapping. Everyone except me started to clap quietly too.

"I actually prefer Nicky." Russo said. Then added cockily, "If you don't know that already." I rolled my eyes. _"If you don't know already" who does he think he is? ME?_

Dragging me back to Earth, Sasha said, "Nicky. Right. Well, Nicky asked to be transferred from Denver to Boulder. So lets all prove to him that we are the better city and gym! Now back to work! But Kaylie, Nicky specifically asked for _you_ to give him a tour! So get to it."

_Asked to be transferred… Specifically asked for a tour from her… HES HERE TO STEAL KAYLIE CRUZ FROM RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE!_

_Oh no, oh hell no! And Kaylie! Even though she is like, the most oblivious person ive ever met, how could she not see this? Well Russo, she's about to be warned!_

"Kaylie, can I talk to you babe?" I asked, running after her and Nicky. His face clouded over and meanwhile she said, "Um… Sasha told me to show Nicky around now. Then I have to get straight to training… so could it wait till after we leave the Rock?"

_Um… lets see, Russo is trying to steal you away from me. And I love you so… NO!_

"It won't take long. And it's urgent!" I persisted.

She sighed and nodded. I took her hand and led her past Nicky and outside.

"What." She stated.

"It's about Nicky…" I said, waiting for her reaction.

"What about Nicky? What is it with you two anyway?" Kaylie asked impatiently.

"It's about you. That's what is going on between Russo and me. He is in LOVE with you Kaylie! And you can't seem to see that!" I choked.

"WHAT? You don't know that Austin! You can't go around saying things like that when you have no proof!" She said disapprovingly.

"Yes Kaylie, I can go around saying that because I know it for a fact. That time when we were making out and about to _do it_, and he called. Do you remember?" I asked.

"Ya but," She nodded.

"Well after you stopped listening and was about to hang up he said, _Wait Kaylie! I love you!_ Then he said he hoped you feel the same way. But I couldn't take it! So I hung up the phone and threw it on a chair. All I could and can think about is Russo stealing you away from me! You are the most important thing in my life right now! And for lord's sake, I love you! And I can't lose you! Especially to _NICKY "ANDROID" RUSSO! _I can't. I just can't. I think he's gonna try something on you! I love you Kaylie! And I can't lose you!" I finished, pouring my heart out.

Kaylie stepped forward, placed her tiny hands on my cheeks, smiled and said, "Austin, you have nothing to worry about! And I'm sorry for not seeing that. I didn't know I could be that blind! Always remember Austin; I'm in love with you. And only you." Then placed her lips on mine and gave me a sweet, loving kiss.

She pulled back and smiled at me. "Can I please go train now?" She teased. "Staying away from "_Russo_" of course!" She snickered.

"Of course baby." I said, and started kissing her again.

**I hope you liked the chapter! Do you think Nicky might just become a problem again? **_**Hint hint, wink wink! **_**Remember to please REVIEW!**


End file.
